Dreams of Screams
by La Lolita
Summary: rating might changethis is a fic from Lucius point of view third person. He's looking back at his childhood and all the things he's gone through when suddenly someone appears. someone who he cares deeply about. this all takes place in askaban chap 2up
1. Remember the Pain

Umm.hello person isn't great that I finally have time to upload something???  
  
Any way this is a fic about Lucius. His past, childhood, family, blah, blah, blah, and  
  
the whole time he's in his prison cell telling you the reader all this anyway the only  
  
reason I actually have time to work on this is because it's a no homework weekend and  
  
all since the beginning of the school year the teachers have been killing us because in  
  
science were learning college stuff even though were in 8th grade and math is okay.  
  
English I like, S.S is were we have the most projects and yeah but their still killing us!!!  
  
Anyway enjoy!!! I worked really hard on this one! And the beginning is a poem so if you  
  
want to scroll down and not read it that's okay!  
  
A dragon's scream  
  
A demon's tear  
  
A fallen willow tree  
  
Ancient oak has seen it all  
  
As has the river and forest  
  
Horses made of silver dreams  
  
Dancing swans from long ago  
  
Things a child yearns to see through all eternity  
  
A mother's song for better day  
  
A father's sweat and pain of day  
  
Things no one else knows through all eternity  
  
Some things were meant to be some are better forgotten  
  
Don't you see the pain you cause a cross a child's memory  
  
So long ago it seems that he  
  
Dreamed of roses  
  
A secret place that only he could enter  
  
There lies all this dreams  
  
Covered in moss  
  
Spiders chew away the faith  
  
Dust makes them so unclear  
  
That's all that remains of his secret place  
  
So now he looks back at the dragons and the dreams  
  
All the things he thought forgotten start to appear  
  
His lost eyes shine with hope like they did once long ago  
  
Staring at his memories of forgotten places  
  
Oh look the joy that passes though his eyes  
  
Just one look and now you know that he's happy  
  
Death has tried to rob away all of his dreams  
  
Slowly it has started to erase what once was pure  
  
Now as you see his face you see times forgotten  
  
When he would smile thinking it was over  
  
But things can never end so easily  
  
That once happy boy who followed in his dreams  
  
Now he sits in jail thinking back to forgotten days  
  
Poor little boy poor little angel  
  
Someone broke your wings  
  
And left you there to try and mend them  
  
It was to late once they had found you  
  
You had lost that special touch that made you like an angel  
  
Slowly you were pushed aside like an old rag doll  
  
People forget so easily what they once found joy in  
  
People tend to forget things once there done with them  
  
The boy grew up with broken wings every day trying to fly once again  
  
Someone came for his soul today but saw him and turned away  
  
Maybe he saw the joy he found in his memories  
  
Things we find heartless tend to have a heart  
  
But it's usually forgotten like every thing else that has no purpose in our plans  
  
The boy is no longer a boy  
  
Though he wish he were  
  
So he wouldn't have had to face all this  
  
Sometimes it's sad to think about all this  
  
But if we don't pretended to care who will.  
  
I'm sitting here rotting in my prison cell. Kind of pathetic that I'm looking  
  
back to my childhood, a childhood better forgotten, for what it represents. My childhood  
  
was constructed of pain, humiliation, and death. The only place I could go where I  
  
could be in peace was my mind. I almost lost touch with reality then. but  
  
someone made me come crashing down into the real world. In my dreams I found  
  
happiness, joy, and peace. Those pretty little emotions no longer remain with me,  
  
they were lost and never meant to exist in a Malfoy's heart. If we posses such  
  
things. I think I still might for I do love my son or the closest thing to it that I  
  
know, I feel pity for those who die young never get to experience the pain and the  
  
beauty that most children see. But for me you see it isn't the same. I see the  
  
world through a dead mans eyes just passing advise to those already damned.  
  
As I mentioned before I started to slip away into the corners of my mind at  
  
a very young age. People never noticed me start to slip away, but they did  
  
something to me that brought me back to reality and destroyed all of my dreams.  
  
The first time I noticed myself that I was starting to slip away was when father  
  
locked me in the most forgotten corner of the manor and forgot about me until  
  
a week latter. When father fist locked me in that dark place I cried for I was still innocent  
  
and pure not having yet been exposed to the grater evil I would see in my life.  
  
I stopped crying when I realized that no one would come for me for no one cared not even mother  
  
with her sweat perfume, not grandpapa who was deathly ill, the house elves won't  
  
dare, and father, father had probably already forgotten me.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
A five-year-old little boy can be seen sitting in the middle of a large room  
  
drawing. The boy is very small and appears to be even younger then those five years of  
  
age. The boy has silver hair; silver blue eyes, and is whiter then the purest pearl. There is  
  
something in him that makes you remember him. your not sure what it is but you think  
  
it's his eyes. but you will never know for sure. Suddenly the boy looks up into the cold  
  
grey eyes of a man who you assume is his father. The man is tall and thin but not a sickly  
  
thin but a stronger muscular kind. He lifts the child by the hair to stand on his feet. The  
  
child lets out a yelp of pain, and the man gets angry and yells at him. " YOU PATHETIC  
  
WEAK BOY!!! (The boy can tell that his father drank the stuff that made him violent again  
  
it makes him smell odd (the boy doesn't like it) WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS CRY AND  
  
MAKE A FUSS OF EVERY THING!!!! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!!!" The  
  
small boy cringes in fear of his father afraid what he will do to him this time. will father  
  
hit him? Would he lock him in his room? Would he take all his toys away? Would he leave  
  
him all alone in the street like last time? The boy wasn't sure but he was equally afraid.  
  
The man suddenly grabs him roughly by the arm and drags him. The boy isn't  
  
sure how long his father has been dragging him pushing him but his arms are  
  
starting to hurt his legs are getting tired and he's very hungry for he hasn't eaten since  
  
breakfast which was quite a few hours ago. His father finally stops and smirks the smirks  
  
everyone in his family had. His father has stopped in front of an old door and as the boy  
  
looks around he realizes he's in a part of the manor that he doesn't recognize. What will  
  
father do? Suddenly the older man throws the boy into the room like an old rag doll and  
  
tells him he is to "Stay there and that he will come back once his punishment is done."  
  
The boy sits in the dark most little boys would be afraid but he wasn't he was brave!!!  
  
(Ironic isn't? That I thought my self more brave than cunning? But I think somewhere in  
  
the back of my mind those were my thoughts) As the boy sits there in the dark he doesn't  
  
realize that a day has gone bye as he tries to figure out what he did wrong. He is very  
  
hungry and thinks that his father will come soon for father always comes in the end. The  
  
boy is very hungry there is nothing to eat in this room he gets up slowly trying to find  
  
something to occupy this mind for he does not wish to think of food. As he slowly walks  
  
around the room he notices a rat. he is too proud to eat it. For he is a Malfoy and  
  
Malfoy's don't lower themselves to that level. Even at this young age the Malfoy "way"  
  
had already been carved into the young boys mind. The only other thing the boy found in  
  
that room was a vine. and vines aren't meant to be eaten. The boy started at the plant  
  
and hope grew in his heart. If this plant could survive here with no food or water till some  
  
was brought; he would do so as well. Till this day the boys' favorite plant is still a vine  
  
for he is so much like the vine. He can manipulate, grow and manifest anywhere, and  
  
needs to survive for no other reason than for surviving. He lasted for another day without  
  
food, but that was all he could take. He searched through the room again, and found a rat  
  
at first he wasn't sure what he should do with it. It was still alive and very much so  
  
maybe he could let it live so it could show him were it got all it's food.  
  
During the time he waited for it to show him the way he could feel himself go weaker. Suddenly a  
  
grumbled could be heard from his stomach he bit his lip and drew blood. The metallic  
  
liquid fell into his mouth and something in his brain snapped he lost control. Suddenly he  
  
attacked the rat with out warning and broke its neck and with out realizing it he sunk his  
  
teeth into it's skin and started to suck at the blood that came forth from the wound.  
  
Before he new what had happened he looked down at the rat it had no more blood left in  
  
its small body and the boy was ashamed that he had been weak enough not to be able to  
  
stand the temptation of hunger. It suddenly hit him like ice and he froze to the spot. He  
  
had eaten and drank the blood of a dead raw animal. He thought he should throw up but  
  
thought better of it. He wouldn't know till a few years latter what he truly was and why  
  
he like the blood why he liked seeing the crimson liquid slip through his fingers. He was  
  
a vampire a monster of sorts he was full bread vampire what would he do would he get a  
  
letter to go to Hogwarts would he not? He could answer none of these questions and till  
  
the end of the week when his father let him out he drank his blood and the blood of any  
  
creature that was unfortunate enough to pass. When his father came he had expected his  
  
son to be dead he had quiet a surprise when he saw his son healthy. Then he noticed the  
  
dead bodies of creatures spilled all over the floor and the marks on his sons arm and  
  
smiled. You will survive my weak son you will survive.  
  
I snap out of my trance my moment of peace and pain. I can hear the faint light steps of  
  
footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
(A.N, -cliff hanger what did you think!!! ^-^ I worked really hard on this so if your going to criticize give helpful advise!!!) 


	2. Memories and a friend named Mot

Hello readers I hoped you liked the fist chapter!!! If you didn't I'm sorry to hear  
  
that. All the same thank you the people who did review I really enjoyed hearing  
  
your opinions and comments. Oh and people please read this okay: you noticed  
  
that when Luscious was talking about him self or had a flashback he was talking  
  
in third person not in first please not that it might become important later.  
  
Title: Dreams of Screams  
  
Chapter Two: Memories of Demons and a Lonely Mot  
  
I snap out of my trance my moment of peace and pain. I can hear the faint light  
  
steps of someone coming down the hall. Why would anyone come to visit me? Or  
  
maybe the person just wants to make fun of me. that wouldn't be unusual.  
  
Suddenly I can see the person. it's my son. When Draco catches sight of me he  
  
rushes over to my side he looks shocked. I don't blame him, I would be to. Well  
  
maybe not, if I was he and my father was in this rat hole I'd be that happiest child alive.  
  
Wait no, Draco isn't happy about seeing me in here. Am I going crazy? I think I  
  
just saw sorrow flashing through my son's eyes. Maybe. I was a better father  
  
than I thought. or maybe its just pity.He suddenly turns to the guard; I hadn't  
  
noticed he was there until Draco turned to speak with him. He said in his quite delicate  
  
voice, "I wish to speak with my father. for a bit longer if you don't mind." I see  
  
the guard shake his head and start to walk off. Draco doesn't move, it takes the  
  
guard a moment to realize this. When he does he look furious. He suddenly grabs  
  
Draco and slams him against a wall, I can see blood dripping from his lip. Blood,  
  
Blood, Blood.NO! I mustn't thing about it! I haven't drank any blood since a  
  
week before. I don't know how much longer I can last without it, or with out meat  
  
for that matter. I snap back into reality and Draco is trying to get the man off him.  
  
The man keeps on punching him again and again. Suddenly the man locks lips  
  
with my son I am enraged. This man will die! I can see Draco he looks shocked  
  
and his eyes are turning a silver color this man will die for what he has just done.  
  
Most people would wonder what can I do? I'm locked in a cell in Askaban, with  
  
no wand, no energy, and no way of hurting this man. But there you would be  
  
wrong who ever said you need a wand to do magic I raise my hand and whisper  
  
"pétrin et silence" (bind and silence) the man is now tied by invisible steel and  
  
gagged with the most bitter tasting rag. My son slowly slides down the wall, into  
  
a crumpled heap. My poor son, I should have done something sooner the moment  
  
I saw that man touch him. Draco slowly starts to get up and slowly makes his way  
  
towards me. He kneels down next to my sitting form. Suddenly I notice  
  
something wet falling down from his cheek he suddenly looks up and meets my  
  
eyes. Silent tears far falling from his eyes. As I see another tear fall. Something  
  
inside me feels like it's shattering. Most people don't know this about me or don't  
  
care to find out. that the thing I truly care for in this world, is my son. Most  
  
people consider me a cold heartless bastard, who loves to kill. but that isn't the  
  
case. Most people don't know why I joined the Death Eaters. The truth is. I  
  
never wanted to join, but it was either joining or being killed. At the time I feared  
  
death. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, but what I got wasn't what I  
  
bargained for. Maybe it would have been better if I had died instead of facing  
  
what I did.  
  
+Flashback+  
  
A boy around 15 years of age can be seen sitting in the middle of a large metal  
  
cage, shivering in cold or in fear no one knows. not even the boy himself. As he  
  
sits there in the cage he thinks about the last two days, and what he's been  
  
through. First he was locked in his room for an entire day, but what made that day so  
  
special was that it was his night of feeding. If the boy hadn't gotten blood that  
  
night. he shuddered at what could have happened, had it not been for the house  
  
elf. The boy thought to himself "I'm so pathetic. a house elf saved me. a  
  
stupid house elf!!! But. why." Suddenly the boy remembers what the creature  
  
had said to him. " Master, master, you have been kind to Goggly, Goggly want to  
  
help master. Master is in pain, Goggly does not like seeing master in pain. pretty  
  
Master Lucifer does not like pain so Goggly will help kind master!" If the boy  
  
had had his full strength at the time, and wasn't on the floor of his bedroom  
  
struggling to survive and maintain his demon inside him. He would have told the  
  
stupid creature to leave. The boy didn't wish to kill the house elf for it had been  
  
loyal to him. More than loyal really. it was an extent of loyalty that Lucius had  
  
never seen, and to this day. The only thing the surpassed the elf's loyalty was the  
  
boy's son's. Then the elf did the unthinkable. he approached his master and  
  
reviled the skin on its neck. He put his neck in a curtain position that made the  
  
veins on his neck extremely visible. The poor boy couldn't contain the demon any  
  
longer if he didn't drink blood now. he would die and it would be all his fault  
  
for not having drunk before. The Boy then swore to drink blood whenever the  
  
opportunity occurred so this would never happen again. Then he attacked the elf  
  
and started drinking it's blood, and the whole time the elf had a smile plastered on  
  
his face. The last thing he ever heard were the words. " Goggly. Thank you.I  
  
cant believe I'm saying this, but thank you. oh and Goggly." "Yes master."  
  
The poor creature asked in a whisper. "I'm sorry if this hurts. I hope you find  
  
peace." Suddenly the elf felt a pain like no other and screamed. and the next  
  
morning when his body was found dead and bloodless. He wore a smile on his  
  
face. As if he had done the noblest thing in the world. The boy on the other hand  
  
after saying those words fell into darkness and new no more. Until he woke in the  
  
morning finding himself covered from head to toe in blood. In the middle of a  
  
dark forest and as he lifted himself up he saw something that took his breath  
  
away. Next to him there lay a wolf. The wolf was bleeding all over and looked to  
  
be on the brink of death. Then the boy did the unthinkable he bent down and  
  
whispered in a language that he hadn't known he'd knew "Regresa hermano de la  
  
noche, no es tu hora de morir levántate y sígueme, yo te ayudare." (Return brother  
  
of the night, it's not your time to die, get up and follow me, I will help you. (A.N  
  
this is all in Spanish! (I told you all that i was bilingual in Spanish hahhahah in  
  
your faces!!!! You didn't believe me!!!) Suddenly the wolf opened one of it's  
  
eyes and stared at the boy it did nothing for a second then slowly rose to it's feet.  
  
Staring the boy right in the eye, as if judging him. The boy was uncomfortable  
  
with this but allowed it. He suddenly looked around and recognized where he  
  
was. He was in the forest of Snape Manor! If he could only get there he would  
  
probably be welcomed. They'd probably wonder about all the blood though. Why  
  
he was at their manor and not his own. Hopefully they wouldn't ask too any  
  
questions. Hopefully that was. He suddenly remembered the wolf and looked up  
  
into it's dark forest green eyes. The boy saw approval in the wolf's eyes, he  
  
couldn't help it. He let a small smile grace his face. The wolf seemed a little taken  
  
aback by the action but at the same time was curious. The wolf suddenly flipped  
  
the boy onto his back and started sniffing him. At fist the boy was taken by  
  
surprise by the wolf's actions. But after realizing what it was doing he relaxed the  
  
wolf was just sniffing him to be able to identify him later, if it should be needed.  
  
The wolf at the time was thinking to it's self. " Why is this, this, this thing  
  
covered in blood??? It's not his own but some other creatures blood." The wolf  
  
took another sniff and though. " No. Wait. his blood is mingled with the blood  
  
that covers his body. how odd. And what power did he use to bring me back? I  
  
was at the edge of the kingdom of the living about to fall into the blackness that is  
  
death. Or at least our theory of it. there is defiantly something about this child,  
  
which I like. I will find out soon enough what it is." During his moments of  
  
thought the boy had gotten up, and was looking at him inquisitively. Suddenly the  
  
wolf made eye contact with the boy and the boy smiled. Then the boy motioned  
  
for the wolf to follow him. The wolf curious followed, the boy led the wolf to a  
  
river and started to try and wash of the blood. Meanwhile the wolf watched him in  
  
curiosity and decided to help. He gave the boy a gentle push into the cold morning  
  
water. The wolf heard a splash and was quite proud of himself for "helping" the  
  
boy. The boy came up sputtering and coughing up to the surface with a shocked  
  
expression on his face. Wondering what the hell had pushed him into the water!  
  
He then turned to look at the wolf with a suspicious glance. The wolf just looked  
  
proud at himself and when he noticed the boy decided he liked helping. (A.N. The  
  
"Helping" Wolf wants to help Lucius. how? A lick bath!!! Since the wolf thinks  
  
that Lucius is young and does not know how to "cleanse" himself! (I'm sorry but  
  
I think it's funny anyway there needs to be SOME comic relief in this thing!!!!)  
  
Suddenly the boy notices the wolf approaching and is curious what the wolf is  
  
going to do. Suddenly the wolf pulls him up by the collar of his shirt and starts  
  
licking him. The Boy is quite taken aback again by the wolf's actions and just  
  
stares at it for a long time not sure what to do. Suddenly the wolf licks the boy's  
  
face and he falls over backwards. The wolf is "satisfied" with his work and drags  
  
the boy by the collar and dumps him back into the water, so that the water can  
  
finish the job. (A.N. Well lets just say someone isn't too happy about this.) For  
  
a second time the boy comes sputtering up to the surface and this time he grabs the wolf  
  
around the neck and pulls him into. The wolf is taken aback as well but figures  
  
that " The boy wants to help me to!" Well of course the boy is surprised when the  
  
wolf suddenly starts licking him happily. He then realizes that the wolf wasn't  
  
trying to be funny it was trying to help him. Thirty minutes after the boy and the  
  
wolf could be seen sitting out drying in the sun. Suddenly the boy says, " I think  
  
you can understand me cant you?" The wolf nodes, the boy smiles, "I think you  
  
should know that my name is Lucius, my real names Lucifer though.. All the  
  
same, do have a name you go by? Or are you unable to speak to me?" the wolf  
  
shakes its head saying that no it cannot communicate with him unless shaking or  
  
nodding it's head. An idea hits the boy Lucius, " Can I name you? With your  
  
permission of course!" He smiled for some reason he couldn't stop smiling  
  
around this wolf. Something about him truly made him happy, and now that he  
  
thought about it he didn't smile this much around anyone else, but his best friend  
  
Severus. He smiled at the thought of Severus hearing him say that he smiled  
  
around a wolf as much as he did around him! He might get upset though.  
  
Suddenly his mind came back to reality he turned to the wolf, "Shake or nod your  
  
head if you do or don't like it. Reficul." Shakes head, "Lainad." Shakes head,  
  
"Nivek" shrugs " I take that as a maybe?" nod, " Tac, Pam, Hsilgne, Maerd,  
  
Retupmoc, Drib, Xird, Htym, Nogard, Kcalb, Euld, Neerg, Moor, Tis, Seth, Thes,  
  
Thaed!!!!!!!!" Just stares at him "Xam? Ocard?" Makes a face, " HEY!!! It was  
  
just a suggestion you know!!!!" "Nek" shrugs again, " Natas?" shrugs,  
  
"Nirehtyls." Shrugs, " I'm running out of things you know!!! I can't think on an  
  
empty stomach!!!" "MOT???" nods. "FINNALY!!!!" (Read the names  
  
backwards!!! They're a few of my favorite names or things and other stuff!!!) "So  
  
Mot?" Mot turns to look at him. Do you wish to follow me to my friends manor?"  
  
Mot thought "Manor??? What is a manor???" After the boy saw the wolfs  
  
confused expression he explained, "It's a very, very large. I guess cave would  
  
work. as far as translations go." Mot nods. Then the boy stops and the wolf  
  
turned to look at the boy " Please stay here, please there might be people here to  
  
get me. If they see you. you will be killed. So please will you stay here and wait  
  
for me, and if, and when you see danger please run." Mot reluctantly nodded. A  
  
sad sigh could be heard from the boy. Then he walked forward and the moment he  
  
did a spell was cast. Mot took a step forward to help him but the boy just shock  
  
his head and mouthed the words go. so Mot did but he followed the men how  
  
took the boy. There was something about that boy thought Mot, "That makes me  
  
want to make sure nothing happened to him." And that is how the boy found  
  
himself when he awoke in a dark cage. With the last of his hope leaving him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
After the cold of a dark figure had past. Lucius blinked, it had been such a long  
  
time since he had last seen Mot. For of course Mot had been the one to save him. He  
  
never found out if he had survived or not. Suddenly his mind was brought back into  
  
reality his son was in his arms asleep. it was obvious that he had been crying. And he  
  
had to wonder what did he seen when the dementor pasted? Suddenly more footsteps  
  
could be heard, and something clutched at Lucius heart. Was it the guards checking on  
  
the missing one? Gagged on the ground unconscious.  
  
A.N. Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm really starting to love them!!! Anyway end of Chapter two!!!! You didn't think I  
  
could do it did you! In your face!!! I want to apologize to the following people because  
  
there reviews got erased while I was trying to correct my first chapter so please, please  
  
don't be mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Por favor te lo pido con todo mi corazón tengan piedad  
  
con mego!!!!! Por favor den me un REVIEWS!!!! (Please I beg of you with all my heart  
  
show mercy on me!!!! Please give me a review!!!!!!) 


End file.
